T'Challa (Earth-616)
, formerly , , , , , Sponsor of Mutantes Sans Frontières | Relatives = Bashenga (paternal ancestor, deceased); Azzuri the Wise (paternal grandfather, deceased); Nanali (paternal grandmother, deceased); Chanda (paternal grandfather, presumably deceased); T'Chaka (father, deceased); S'Yan (uncle, deceased); N'Yami (mother, deceased); Ramonda (stepmother); N'Baza (uncle); Hunter (adopted brother); Jakarra (half-brother); Shuri (half-sister); Joshua Itobo, Ishanta, Zuni, M'Koni, T'Shan (cousins); Wheeler (cousin by marriage, deceased); Billy Wheeler (1st cousin once removed); Storm (Ororo Munroe) (ex-wife, marriage annulled); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Necropolis, Wakanda; formerly Hell's Kitchen, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = formerly GreenCategory:Green Eyes with Vertical PupilsCategory:Vertical Pupils | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly Vertical PupilsCategory:Vertical Pupils | CharRef = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = (previous marriage to Ororo Munroe annulled) | Occupation = King of Necropolis; King of Wakanda & Chieftain of the Panther Clan, scientist; former school teacher | Education = Ph.D in Physics from Oxford University | Origin = T'Challa gained the role of King of Wakanda and the title of the Black Panther after his father was killed. He is the King of Wakanda (African nation) with no criminal record, has diplomatic immunity in U.S.A.; Wakanda is formally recognized by the United Nations and T'Challa often participates in their meetings. | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda, Africa | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #52 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin T'Challa is the first biological son of T'Chaka, King of Wakanda. His birth killed his mother, N'Yami, and his adopted older brother, Hunter, blamed him for her death. His second mother, Ramonda, left the family when T'Challa was only eight, and when he was in his teens, his father T'Chaka was murdered by Klaw over the rare metal Vibranium , that has its purest version located in the African Country of Wakanda. He started training himself with one purpose in mind, to take revenge. Klaw was later driven away after almost being killed by T’Challa, though Mr. Fantastic prevented him from doing so. As a young man, T'Challa traveled to America and Europe for school, and came back to perform his duties in his tribe to become a man to lead the country. After beating the then current Black Panther and taking an herb to link him to Bast, the Panther God, the herb also enhanced him which made him almost superhuman as T'Challa became the new Black Panther, leader of the Panther Clan, and King of Wakanda. This made his adopted older brother hate him even more, and in turn became the leader of the Wakandan secret police, the Hatut Zeraze, and was called the White Wolf. As one of his first acts as King, T'Challa threw the Hatut Zeraze out of the country in an effort to establish his country as a global leader in technology. Being King continued to bring up new difficulties when a tribal war commenced in Wakanda. T'Challa was forced to take sides in the war, choosing Dora Milaje over the Jabari Tribe for his secret service agents as well as his harem. The more Wakanda became a technological global power, the more T'Challa realized the threats of the outside world. While developing nuclear weaponry inside Wakanda, he began to invite super-powered people to his country, beginning with the Fantastic Four, as well as infiltrate groups like the Avengers in an effort to test the limitations of their abilities. Although once he found out what kind of people they were, T'Challa saw them as allies as well as friends. Even so, he only allowed most members of the Avengers to know him as Luke Charles, an American teacher romantically involved with a singer named Monica Lynne. For the next few years, T'Challa lived two lives, one in America as a teacher, and one in Wakanda as King. The many threats to his Kingdom continued, including the Supremacists of Azania, Solomon Prey, Moses Magnum, the Soul-Strangler, Kiber the Cruel, Wind Eagle, Baron Macabre, and even the Ku Klux Klan. On a mission to recover King Solomon's Frogs, T'Challa met a future version of himself who was telepathic and fatally sick. Attempting to change this future, he broke up with Monica Lynne and kept his future body in cryostasis. Wakanda almost went to war with Atlantis, during an incident on Kiber Island, and T'Challa found out that his stepmother had not left his family, but was kidnapped and made into a domestic slave by Anton Pretorius. A known white supremacist, who sexually assaulted her daily. It was soon after her discovery that T'challa rescued her and joined the Knights of Pendragon. Where he learned that he had a Pendragon Spirit within himself. With the help of Black Axe and Afrikaa, he exposed the efforts of Cardinal Technology to escalate the civil war in Mohannda. Empowered by the demon Mephisto, Reverend Achebe led a coup on Wakanda backed by Xcon, an alliance of rogue intelligence agents and the Russian mafia. In exchange for Mephisto's abandoning Achebe and leaving Wakanda in peace, T'Challa sold his soul to him, knowing that his unity with the Panther God and its link to the spirits of past Panther Clan leaders would ruin Mephisto’s plans. Demanding sanctions against America over the Xcon coup, T’Challa linked the United States to it and presented evidence to the United Nations. Nakia attempted to kill Monica Lynne and was replaced in the Dora Milaje with Queen Divine Justice. Distraught and alone, Nakia was captured, tortured and almost killed by Achebe before Killmonger rebuilt her into Malice. Killmonger also attempted to wipe out Wakanda’s economy, so T’Challa was forced to nationalize all foreign companies. This resulted in Tony Stark having controlling interest in the Wakandan Design Group. After the economy was once again stabilized, T’Challa fought Killmonger in ritual combat and was almost killed, but lost the Black Panther title instead of his life. Moon Knight and Brother Voodoo mystically nursed T’Challa back to health while Killmonger attempted to join the Avengers as the newest Black Panther. Soon after, Deadpool and other mercenaries attacked Wakanda on the behalf of Achebe, and the Avengers were forced to respond. While they were in Wakanda, Killmonger was supposedly killed and T’Challa was re-established as Black Panther. The criminal Nightshade resurrected the fabled Chinese monster Chiantang the Black Dragon to use against T'Challa back in New York. Black Dragon had a mind-controlled Iron Fist attack Black Panther. Panther managed to defeat Iron fist, however the assault caused the fatal sickness the future Panther had originally predicted. Nightshade, meanwhile, managed to revive the future Panther. At the same time, the White Wolf took over Xcon and killed most of its leaders. The previous Xcon leadership had used King Solomon's Frogs to replace the U.S. President and Canadian Prime Minister with brainwashed future counterparts, allowing the company to overthrow both countries. Hunter continued with this plan and exacted revenge on Tony Stark for his buy-out of Wakandan Design Group. Afraid for Tony, T’Challa sent him a message by using financial finagling to seize control of Stark Enterprises and simultaneously annex a small Canadian island in Lake Superior. This prompted the U.S. and Canadian leaders to meet to discuss this crisis. The coordination of these leaders allowed Panther and his allies, including the future Panther, to invade the White House and foil Xcon's plot, thereby un-brainwashing the duplicate leaders and returning them to their own times. As the Panther returned to Wakanda, the future Panther fell into a coma and was placed back into stasis until he was killed by Man-Ape. Man-Ape had then been freed by Divine Justice in hopes of freeing her tribe. After all of this, the original T'Challa became unstable and constantly hallucinating. He attacked the Jabari tribe with the intent of wiping them out; but almost accidentally killed Divine Justice. This caused him to come to his senses and stop the battle. Unable to face almost killing a woman he loved, the Panther went into hiding in New York and handed over Wakanda to his council. A policeman named Kasper Cole adopted an abandoned Panther costume and sought out T'Challa for training and guidance. This incident gave T'Challa the strength to fight for his health, his nation and his world. Killmonger was revived later and challenged T'Challa's rule, an issue which remains unresolved. At the same time, T'Challa went back to the Avengers, who battled Scorpio, and unmasked U.S. Defense Secretary Dell Rusk as the evil Red Skull. The team was disbanded after the Scarlet Witch had a mental breakdown. T'Challa had a somewhat brief romance in his teens with Ororo Munroe. Invasion of Wakanda ... After the fall of M'Butu, Erich Paine's facility released mutant animals, fruit of his experiments, and T'Challa took action against it. As he had knocked out Paine and was looking for a way to nullify his mimicking powers, the X-Men came and refused to listen T'Challa while he was ordering them to back off in order to avoid their powers to be mimicked. ... , , , During this adventure, T'Challa tried to reconnect with his former lover Ororo. Looking for a Bride ... Mariage He helped reunite her with her surviving family members in Africa. As well as introducing her to her long lost grandparents in America. Where shortly after, T'challa proposed to Ororo. The two were soon married in a large Wakandan ceremony, and then headed off on a diplomatic world tour for their honeymoon. World Tour / Civil War They visited nations like Latveria, the Blue Area of the Moon, and Atlantis as well as America. There, the nation was gripped by the events of the Civil War, and while visiting the White House, the authorities attempted to force Ororo to sign on to the Superhuman Registration Act despite her status as a ruling dignitary. This resulted in the royal couple choosing to side with Captain America and the Secret Avengers in the war. Fantastic Four At the conclusion of the superhero Civil War the Wakanda embassy in New York was destroyed, leaving T'Challa without a home while in the city. At the same time Reed and Sue Richards decided to “take a break” from the Fantastic Four, leaving an opening on the team. T'Challa and Ororo accepted Richards' offer to stay in the Baxter Building and along with the Thing and the Human Torch formed a new Fantastic Four. During their time with the team, they encountered Galactus and defeated his heralds Silver Surfer and Stardust, traveled to alternate realities, fought a new Frightful Four, and saved Eternity from dying with the help of Doctor Strange. They also stayed and fought alongside the entire Fantastic Four against the Hulk and his Warbound. Though they fought hard, they were eventually defeated along with many others. It was after this event that T'Challa and Ororo decided they had been away from their duties long enough bidding farewell to their allies and departed on good terms. Back To Wakanda and the Skrull invasion Upon returning to Wakanda, Black Panther and Storm faced Erik Killmonger, defeating him with assistance from Monica Rambeau (a.k.a. Pulsar). Afterward, Black Panther and Wakanda were faced with the invasion off the alien shapeshifters the Skrulls, who had already infiltrated as part of their "Secret Invasion" plan to conquer Earth. However, Panther had found out about the intruders and managed to capture all of the Skrull imposters boforehand. A fact the Skrull general learned upon entering Wakanda when he seen the heads of his Skrull soldiers on posts and a sign that read "See Wakanda and Die". Panther had studied their composition and weaknessness which later aided him in taking down a Super-Skrull who possesed Luke Cage's skin, with Wolverine's claws, Iron Fist's "Chi fist" moves, Bullseye's aim, and the combined fighting styles of Captain America, Moon Knight, Shang-Chi, Daredevil, Elektra, and Black Panther. T'challa used his gained knowledge of Skrull joints, pressure points, and body composition to disable and tear apart the Super Skrull with ease. Then going on, with the aid of his wife Storm, to outwit and defeat the Skrull general and his army by posing as Skrull soldiers themselves to get close to and kill the general. Some time after, Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner, attempts to recruit T'Challa for the Cabal, a secret council of master super-villains. Attacked by the forces of fellow Cabal member Doctor Doom, T'Challa is left comatose. His sister Shuri is trained as the next Panther, with the mantle passing onto her officially after T'Challa awakens from his coma and attempts to recover from his injuries. Doom War After he was tricked and ambushed by Doom and the passing of the Panther mantle, T'Challa lost all of his enhanced attributes given to him by being the panther totem. As a result, he has been working with his sorcerer, Zawavari, to accumulate a replacement. He has since made a pact with another unknown Panther deity, returning his attributes to an even higher level as well as placing incantations on his body, making himself highly resistant to most magic and mystic assaults. This has all been done in preparation for the imminent battle with Doctor Doom, which culminated in Doom's defeat and T'Challa rendering all of the processed Vibranium inert to give his people a chance to rebuild without their dependence on the element. Man Without Fear With his former powers now gone, and questioning his original role as the protector of his people, T'Challa accepted an offer from Matt Murdock to take over the guardianship of Hell's Kitchen in the aftermath of the recent gang wars as Matt left New York, both men needing to re-learn who they were and of what they were capable. Using forged immigration papers provided by Foggy Nelson, T'Challa established a new identity as Mr. Okonkwo, native of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, purchasing a small diner in order to be close to the people he now protected. Storm, although missing her husband, recognized his need to operate on his own, and agreed to leave him in private unless he asked for her. T'Challa found himself facing the new supercriminal Vlad the Impaler, who is consolidating power in the city's underworld. Also, after the Stark Tower was rebuilt, he re-joined the Avengers. King of The Dead T'Challa finished his duty in Hell's Kitchen and returned home to Wakanda. Some time after, attacks from a city below Wakanda called Necropolis began constantly happening by undead soldiers. T'Challa called Reed Richards to help him think through the situation as he was the only person T'Challa believed could "keep up" intellectually. Reed Richards and T'Challa stepped into the dark underground city Necropolis, the City of the Dead, where all Black Panthers are laid to rest. They eventually met Bastet, the Panther God, and T'Challa told her that he desired to be Black Panther again but doesn't want to harm Shuri in any way. Meanwhile, Shuri, Susan Richards and Storm tookk a herb to make them "see the gods", and immediately took the battle to Anubis, the God of the Dead who was the source of the soldiers. They encountered and engaged Anubis and its army. Bast showed T'Challa a vision of Wakanda being flooded and told him that the catastrophic destruction of Wakanda is but a prelude to something worse, and for the salvation of his nation, he must become her king and not Wakanda's. She deemed him "King of the Dead".He gained the power and knowledge of all the past Black Panthers to become "A king of kings. Bast's champion. Bast's Black Panther". He now ruled over Necropolis while Shuri remained in power in Wakanda. Avengers vs X-Men T'Challa sided with the Avengers in the conflict against the X-Men and fought his wife in battle. After the Phoenix chose its five hosts and they began to make the world a better place, T'Challa provided a hideout for the, now, outlaw Avengers in Wakanda, although he started to doubt the Avengers as they continued struggle against them. After Namor attacked and almost destroyed Wakanda searching for the Avengers, T'Challa named the X-Men enemies of his country. Because Ororo was still queen at the time, many felt that she betrayed both her new kingdom and her subjects. By not only siding with the X-Men against Wakanda; but by attacking T'Challa, and throwing her wedding ring away for all to see. Which was then followed by Ororo leaving her confused subjects and the crumbled city that she was the queen of; when she left Wakanda with the X-men. So as a result, the High Priest of Wakanda annulled their marriage, while Wakanda began the process of being rebuilt. Illuminati While performing a test for potential members of Wakanda's space program, T'Challa witnessed the event known as an "Incursion", when two universes collide with their Earths as the point of collision. T'Challa faced the Black Swan, who destroyed the other Earth colliding with Earth-616. T'Challa managed to capture her, and decided to reconsider his refusal to associate with the Illuminati, contacting them in order to get their help in solving the issue. Before their first meeting, T'Challa vowed to fellow Illuminati member Namor that after the situation was settled, he would personally kill him. The Illuminati and Black Panther went on to face several Incursions, often avoiding them narrowly by outside aid, until they were finally forced to destroy another planet Earth (albeit an empty one) during an Incursion taking place in Latveria. Meanwhile however, hostilities between Wakanda and Atlantis increased, with several incidents leading closer to all out war. In light of the dire situation the Illuminati were facing, Namor made an offer for peace with generous terms and told T'Challa to support accepting that peace in his council meetings, since he would only make the offer once. Despite T'Challa's attempts, his sister discarded the peace offer and ordered the armies of Wakanda to make ready for war. The Wakandan armies destroyed the city of Atlantis in a sneak attack. Infinity While the Avengers were off-world representing Earth in a coalition of space empires in the war against the invading Builders, the Mad Titan Thanos and his armies of space pirates invaded the Earth to kill Thanos' last remaining offspring. Wakanda was one of many sites targeted and a wing of Thanos' army led by Black Dwarf of The Black Order attacked. Black Panther engaged Black Dwarf in battle, and narrowly managed to outlast him as Wakanda's armies repelled the invaders. Meanwhile, Prince Namor bent the knee and swore his and Atlantis' allegiance to Proxima Midnight, one of Thanos' lieutenants, in an attempt to exact revenge against Wakanda for the destruction of Atlantis. He did so by telling her that the Infinity Gems were located in Wakanda, leading Proxima to lead the majority of Thanos' forces in another invasion of the city. Meanwhile, T'Challa and the rest of the Illuminati were faced with yet another incursion. Upon arriving at the site, they were greeted by an Aleph from the other Earth, which asked them to come with him. They were brought before the Builders of that reality, who told them that they were planning to destroy every Earth in the multiverse in order to prevent the early death of everything. After asking them if they had the means to destroy their own world, they asked what they were waiting for, before returning them home and destroying the Earth of their reality. Meanwhile, Thanos' armies breached the Golden City and Thanos himself explored the Necropolis, uncovering the Illuminati's cache of world-destroying weapons and their prisoners. Thanos departed after finding his son, allowing the Illuminati to reclaim the Necropolis from Thanos' soldiers. After easily dispatching of the Avengers, Thanos himself was encased in an ambar construct by his son, along with his lieutenant Proxima Midnight, in a state of "living death." Upon returning to the Necropolis, T'Challa was betrayed by his Dora Milaje who revealed to Shuri that T'Challa had been conspiring with Namor. After refusing to tell her anything due to his unwillingness to reveal the Illuminati's secrets, Shuri forbade T'Challa from ever entering Wakanda, restricting him to the Necropolis. | Powers = Granted new powers and enhancement by the Bast (Goddess), he is no longer the Black Panther for Wakanda but has become the King of the Dead. All his peak human powers have been enhanced to superhuman levels : Black Panther Knowledge: He now has the power to draw all the knowledge, strength, and every experience from every previous Black Panther. Superhuman Acute Senses: T'Challa can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. T'Challa's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. T'Challa can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. T'Challa's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. Superhuman Strength: The special herb has enhanced T'Challa's physical strength to the pinnacle of human perfection. While not superhuman, he is considerably much stronger than the average human and is almost as strong as a human can be without being considered superhuman. At his peak, marvel hand-books class him to lift just under 800 lbs. He has even destroyed a water mill by just flexing his muscles. Since then, T'Challa has received a blessing from the Panther Goddess, which elevated his enhanced strength to superhuman levels. The limits of his strength at this point are unknown. Superhuman Speed: Originally T'Challa was able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and was capable of reaching speeds of 35 mph. As with all his powers/abilities, his speed has been enhanced by the Panther Goddess, but to what extent is unknown. Superhuman Stamina: T'Challa's musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the bodies of most humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 1 hour before fatigue begins to impair him. After having his powers/abilities enhanced by the Panther Goddess, his stamina is at superhuman levels. He can now exert himself for longer then an hour, however, its unknown how long he can exert himself before fatigue begins to effect him. Superhuman Durability: T'Challa's ability to resist and recover from physical injury or disease is also at the pinnacle of human capability. While he is susceptible to illness and injury as any normal human is, his ability to resist and recover from them is well above that of most other humans. As with all his powers/abilities, his durability has been enhanced by the Panther Goddess, but to what extent is unknown. Superhuman Agility: T'Challa's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are also heightened to the pinnacle of human development. He is superior to any Olympic level gymnast that has ever competed. As with all his powers/abilities, his agility has been enhanced by the Panther Goddess, but to what extent is unknown. Superhuman Reflexes: T'Challa's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. As with all his powers/abilities, his reflexes has been enhanced by the Panther Goddess, but to what extent is unknown. }} | Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: T'Challa is also a polymath genius and has an eidetic (aka photographic) memory . His genius is as such that he is one of the eight smartest people on Earth.Hulk #601, Fall of the Hulks: Among the top eight minds on the planet are Reed Richards, Victor von Doom, Henry Pym, Hank McCoy, Bruce Banner, Anthony Stark and Amadeus Cho, as well. He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. He also combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field called Shadow Physics, a dangerous discipline which allowed him to track Vibranium on a quantum level, craft weapons which would be particularly effective against Vibranium, and create an unstable teleportation device which at the time ripped apart anyone using it with great healing ability. Master Martial Artist: He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. This is evident by him being able to stalemate and even gain the upper hand at times against opponents such as Captain America, Daredevil etc. in hand to hand fights to an extent that in his full potential, he was able to defeat Captain America in a few moves, and overpower Wolverine twice without much difficulty, even when Wolverine was using his claws. Captain America himself said that when he one won against T’Challa, T’Challa was not his usual self, seeming weaker than he actually was. Weapons Master: The Panther has mastered all known weapons. Master Acrobat: T'Challa is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Master Tactician: T'Challa is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Tony Stark, and other geniuses. Expert Tracker & Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Multilingual: T'Challa can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. While not all of his inventions are as good as others made by Tony Stark and so on, he possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. T'Challa can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. Highly Influential Connections: As king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, He often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. | Strength = Black Panther has demonstrated exceptional feats of strength like wrestling down a Rhino and breaking its neck, knocking out a Polar Bear, stopping a Elephant's charge, sending Namor flying with a kick despite his opponent's superhuman durability, destroying a water mill by bracing himself on the ground and flexing his muscles, even killing a T-Rex dinosaur while using a palm tree as a catapult while in a weakened state. He's classed at the peak of human potential. Marvel handbooks class him strong enough to lift 800 lbs. As with all his powers/abilities, his strength has been enhanced by the Panther Goddess, but to what extent is unknown. | Weaknesses = In spite of his enhancements, T'Challa is still an ordinary human being. He is susceptible to some of the same vulnerabilities other normal humans are. Due to his heightened senses, bright lights, loud noises, & strong smells can potentially overwhelm him. | Equipment = Kimoyo card: An extremely powerful and versatile PDA. It functions similarly to the Avengers' communicards, but with many more practical applications. In one instance, the Panther called up a schematic of a jumbo jet's cockpit controls and took command of the plane, landing the plane safely in a river. "Kimoyo" is Bantu for "of the spirit". Black Panther Suit/Panther Habit ': As chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a Vibranium laced panther habit. T'Challa received this crown-like garb after being judged by the Panther Goddess. The appearance of the suit has changed over time, but has retained its abilities; This uniform has the ability to absorb vibrations via its Vibranium lacing, it can negate and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision, then lenses also allows him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. The suit features: *'Vibranium Microweave Mesh: The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Panther) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. Combined with his durability, it has even withstood blows from the Hulk. *'Anti-Metal Claws': Claws in the gloves are made of Antarctic Vibranium-based "Anti-Metal" that can break down basically all metals at the molecular level .The claws also have the ability to emit small energy blades from the tip as well as launch them as projectiles. *'Energy-Dampening Boots:' Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum as shown when he stopped a car thrown by the hulk from crushing him by using the Vibranium in his boots. *'Cloaking Technology:' The cloak can be elongated, shortened or eliminated with a thought, and the entire costume can be covered allowing it to pass as normal street clothes or render T'Challa completely invisible. *'Teleportation device:'T'Challa has also been show using a teleportation device as part of his standard gear . The range is not known as of this moment. *'Energy Daggers:' with an ornate hilt carved of ivory or some kind of stone, and an energy-generated blade that can be set to stun or kill. The energy blades can be handled like either a physical knife or fired like darts, and regenerated repeatedly. They can also be shaped into other various weapons like scythes or a spear. *'Hard-Light Shielding:' T'Challa was shown using a small shield comprised of hardened light, to defend himself and others as part of his standard gear . ' Heavenly Armor:' Lightweight body armor covering the user from head to toe in a similar fashion as Iron Man that operates by thought. It offers flight at high speeds, enhanced strength, and more protection in combat. The armor provides protection against mystical attacks, and is equipped with various weapons | Transportation = Advanced Wakandan aircraft, flying motorcycle. Can have the Panther Goddess teleport him and others to a destination of his choice. | Weapons = Ebony Blade * Other weapons: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' | Notes = | Trivia = * As explained in , the "T" in "T'Challa" is silent. * T'Challa is also the primary funder of the Mutants Sans Frontières; an organization that is dedicated to the protection of mutant rights, which also funds the X-Men's activities. | Links = *Black Panther Message Board *Christopher Priest's website *Reginald Hudlin's website *Don McGregor's website }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Night Vision Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Munroe Family Category:Leaders Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Ebony Blade User Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Heart Shaped Herb